Known circuit breakers can include two terminals that are pushed onto each other for generating an electrical contact and that are moved away from each other for disconnecting the electrical contact. Thus, a circuit breaker can include a drive that is mechanically interconnected over a push rod with one of the terminals that is adapted to transfer a movement of the drive onto the terminal.
As a rule, the end of the push rod connected with the terminal of the circuit breaker is also electrically connected to a medium or a higher voltage source. The other end of the push rod may be grounded. Since in this case the two ends of the push rod have to be insulated from each other, the push rod may have an insulating body and may be accommodated in a housing that is filled with a fluid, for example air, that additionally may provide insulation between the two ends of the push rod.
Therefore, the two ends of the push rod should have a certain minimal distance, such that the insulation specifications for the push rod assembly having the push rod and the housing are fulfilled. However, due to the minimal distance, the push rod assembly may have a minimal size that cannot be reduced any more.
Summarizing, an insulating push rod in air may be relatively long for fulfilling the electric specifications like providing the desired insulation between the two ends of the push rod. Thus, the length of the insulating push rod may avoid the reduction of the size of the circuit breaker.